Good Taste
by Iheartyouz
Summary: While Derpin around the mall Glitch and Mo run into an intresting photo booth...Quick Oneshot


**Short oneshot . I actually wanted to do a whole story that is something related to his. But I am terrified of people being mean or ass holes about it. Wondering what the story was? Just read it and I kind of made it into a joke. PLZ tell me if it wud have been a good story or just plain out gross :/.**

Mo and Glitch walked through the mall. Well glitch skipping and Mo carrying about 8 bags of clothes. "Couldn't have given me a hand could you?" Mo sighed dragging his feet. Glitch had just gone a shopping spree of Ralph Lauren, Aeropostal, and Hot topic. And left Mo to carry it all. On the bright side at least Mo`s wallet was lighter.

Glitch looked back and smiled apologetically and slowed down so Mo could catch up with him. "want to sit down?" Glitch asked, "Please" Mo sighed and dropped the bags on the floor and sat on the wooden bench next to a photo booth. Mo took off his hood and rubbed his sweaty forehead. Glitch pouted and slid next to Mo and rested his head on Mo`s shoulder. "Tired?" Glitch asked. "No shit" Mo grumbled. Glitch sighed and sat back up irritated with Mo`s attitude. Glitch pulled his maroon Hood over his yellow headphones and looked around the mall. He glanced at the photo booth and studied it for a bit before he realized it wasn't any ordinary photo boot. Glitch eyes widened and he pulled Mo up and tugged him into the booth.

"Feisty much Glitch?" Mo purred and rubbed Glitch`s arm thinking they were gonna do something else in the booth. Glitch slapped his hands away and pointed to the screen. "Look it`s a baby photo booth! You know where you take 2 photos of a couple and it shows what your kid would look like!" Glitch explained tapping on buttons setting it up. Mo shook his head. "Glitch those things suck. All they do is morph the picture on a baby and it always looks like shit". Glitch rolled his eyes and pointed to the print on the inside of the booth. "It SAYS, breakthrough technology for HI-DEF results guaranteed!" Glitch said. Mo rolled his eyes and grumbled fine. "10 dollar fee babe" Glitch snickered tapping Mo`s shoulder. "10 dollars! What a rip off!" Mo cried standing up about to leave the booth.

Glitch pulled Mo back in, "Its HI-DEF remember?" Glitch stated irritated. Mo groaned and pulled out a 10$ bill and slapped it in Glitch`s hand. Glitch smiled gratefully and slipped in the bill. The electronic voice came over the speaker. "Couple please seat together and click yes when ready for time". Glitch snuggled next to Mo and rested his head on his shoulder. Mo couldn't help but smile down at Glitch and he press yes on the touch screen. A timer countdown appeared on the screen. Mo couldn't help himself, he stuck bunny ears behind Glitch`s head when the timer went down to 1.

A flash went off and the picture appeared on the screen. Turns out Glitch had bunny ears for Mo too! They busted out laughing intill the electronic voice interrupted them. "Picture printing, please step out. Thank you for using NatWare and come again." Mo snickered at the professional voice. They jumped out of the booth and saw the picture upside down. Glitch eagerly pulled it out. Mo couldn't see it from the way glitch held it. But Glitch had a look of shock on his face. "Told you it was a rip off Lil bit" Mo shrugged.

Glitch shook his head his mouth in awe. He turned the picture towards Mo. Mo felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn't a baby at all. But a teenager. The Teenage boy was leaning against a counter. He had a deep tan. Like Angels but darker so you could tell he was African American. He had almond dark eyes. And a toothy smile with dimples. He wore a black puffy vest with a long sleeved white T-shirt. And black jeans with a red baseball cap turned to the side. And he had think dark locks that was gelled so his hair stuck out in the front. And in White letters at the bottom of the page said "Tom".

Mo snatched the picture out of Glitch`s hand and stared at it. "wow" Mo mouthed. This was way different than any Baby booth picture he had ever seen. For one thing it wasn't a baby. And it didn't look mutated. And….it actually looked like what Glitch and Mo`s kid would look like. Glitch peered at the picture. "He does look like a Tom" Glitch nodded. Mo didn't answer. Glitch looked up at Mo and saw his smiling at it. Mo quickly darted back into the booth with the picture. Glitch peeke din their and saw him entering 15 dollars. "what are you doing?" Glitch asked cocking his head. "Pictures now printing" The voice announced. Mo skipped out of the booth and Glitch saw he had printed more pictures of 'Tom' but in different sizes. He stuck the wallet sized picture into his wallet and stared at it.

"If I can't have a kid with you, at least I can have a kid with you 'virtually'" Mo laughed and ruffled glitch`s hair. Glitch laughed and shoved Mo playfully. "Want to know what else is funny?" Glitch asked tapping Mo`s shoulder. Mo nodded and said "try me". Glitch skipped to the shopping bags and pulled out the exact same puffy black vest 'Tom' was wearing. "Me and my kid have good taste" Glitch laughed. "Great, now I have 2 heavy spenders" Mo teased.

'Don't act like you don't love us though" Glitch laughed. Mo smiled an said "Wouldn't even think of it."

**END**


End file.
